


Stage Face

by bessemerprocess



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jesse St. James is a star. He knows he is, because if he isn't, well, he isn't anything. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Face

Jesse St. James is a star. He knows he is, because if he isn't, well, he isn't anything.

It's not like his parents care what he does. He's had nannies and tutors and instructors and coaches, everything besides parents. He's been taught exactly how to move his face, his body to make people believe him. No one ever told him not to use that knowledge off the stage. Besides, the world is Jesse St. James' stage.

Sometimes, when he's alone, and his bedroom door is locked, he lets his stage face slip. Some times he stares at his mirror and wonders if that's really what he's supposed to look like. What he's be if he wasn't Jesse St. James, what he'd be if he was just another kid.

He can't have doubts, though. He can't have bad days. He can't have morals or ethics or feelings. He has to be Jesse St. James. He has to work, to practice, to be perfect, to be on, every single moment someone might see him. He doesn't know what will happen if he stops, and he doesn't want to find out. He thinks maybe he'd turn out like Mr. Shuester: broken, alone and trapped in Ohio.

Jesse is broken and Jesse will always be alone, but he's not going to be trapped in Ohio. He'll do anything to keep that from happening, anything.


End file.
